


Судьба королевы

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Get, Ratings: R, Torture, Violence, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слезы катятся по ее щекам, но ночь заберет их, а наутро никто не догадается, что королева Камелота носит тоску и боль в своем сердце...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Судьба королевы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015  
> Бета: вредная_привычка.

Раскаленные докрасна щипцы прижимаются к израненной коже, оставляя новый яркий след. На теле уже нет живого места, и это явно радует того, кто пытает человека, подвешенного за руки к потолку. Кажется, у пленника вывихнуты оба плеча, и его положение доставляет ему нестерпимую боль. Но ему не дают потерять сознание. Бьют в живот, чтобы от острой боли он очнулся, окатывают ледяной водой, а потом медленно режут кожу под ребрами, оставляя обидное поганое слово.

Пленник уже не кричит, у него нет сил, лишь едва слышно стонет и повторяет только одно слово.

– Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…

Проще всего было бы убить его, ведь и так ясно, что он ничего не скажет, но женщина, наблюдающая за ходом пыток, не соглашается.

– Отрежьте ему все, что делает его мужчиной, – зло бросает она, и палач берется за нож.

Пленник закрывает глаза и стискивает кулаки, из последних сил стараясь держаться, но когда нож вонзается в нежную кожу в паху и отделяет от тела член, он кричит так громко, что женщина невольно закрывает ладонями уши.

– Опустите его, – командует она, затем заставляет поднять голову, хватая за темные, чуть вьющиеся, пропитанные кровью волосы, и шепчет ему в лицо: – Теперь ты не нужен своей Гвен.

* * *

Гвен кричит и просыпается, прижимая обе руки к груди и не замечая слез на своем лице.

– Ланселот, – зовет она и трясет головой, отгоняя страшное видение.

– Ланселот… – повторяет она, вспоминая, как жестоко Моргана пытала его, пытаясь отомстить именно ей, Гвен.

Гвен вытирает слезы тыльными сторонами ладоней и смотрит на вторую половину своей огромной кровати. Артур снова не пришел к ней в спальню, так же, как и вчера, и две недели до этого... Он не может, он находится там, куда нет пути живым.

Она снова ложится в постель совершенно одна. Слезы катятся по ее щекам, но ночь заберет их, а наутро никто не догадается, что королева Камелота носит тоску и боль в своем сердце. Она любила двух мужчин, но ни один из них не смог остаться с ней рядом.


End file.
